topcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat (Gold Key) 14
Top Cat (Gold Key) 14 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is April 1965 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Star Struck Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Benny and The Gang Cameo: Schultz Summary: As errand boy for Schultz' Delicatessen, Benny delivers groceries to a man who offer to get him into the movies. Of course, T.C. wants in on the action, and soon the man offers to get the whole gang into the movies. Anxious to get to Hollywood, they have him give them their tickets at the airport, but they are quickly kicked off the plane since their tickets are only to get into the man's movie theater. A Cool Sale Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Benny Cameo: The Gang Summary: T.C. gets a job selling iceboxes to Eskimos. He sells one, but quits when the language barrier becomes a problem. Voodoo Island Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: When the captain kicks the cats off his tramp steamer, they wash up on an island. They collect a big pile of fresh tropical fruits, but a voodoo witch enchants it before they can eat. When she falls into an animal trap, they rescue her on the condition she provide them with transportation home. She agrees, and sends them back to the city, on a broomstick. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: T.C. tries to help Mr. Jones' Dry Cleaning business with a new sign. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat and Benny Summary: Scared to be riding behind T.C. on a motor scooter, Benny hangs on tightly to Top Cat's sweater. Anybody Seen Herman? Starring: Touche Turtle and Dum Dum Summary: Touche and Dum Dum get a distress call from a Herman at the docks. They rush to help a man being forced to walk the plank on a pirate ship, but he's a movie actor filming a scene. A Cake Is a Cake (Story feature) Starring: Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Fibber Fox Summary: Chopper has never had a birthday cake. Yakky was going to give him a sausage he saved for his birthday, but counts up his pennies and buys a cupcake for him. Fibber steals it. The next morning it has snowed, so Yakky hides the sausage inside a cake of snow. Oops! Wrong Number! Starring: Top Cat, Officer Dibble and The Gang Guest starring: Sergeant Courtney Summary: Feeling sorry for getting Dibble in trouble again, T.C. aims to get him a promotion. He calls the Sarge on the police phone and pretends to be a criminal going straight because Dibble's too tough. He calls Dibble down to headquarters and the cats follow to eavesdrop and overhear that Sarge thinks it was Dibble who disguised his voice on the phone. T.C. and the gang leave, thinking they got him fired, but he later tells them the Sarge was impressed with the voice and gave him some undercover work for more pay. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Summary: T.C. has trouble finding the perfect color grey vest. Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1965 Category:Top Catalog